Unreason
by cadaveric wanness
Summary: Une boîte, des chats, de la neurotoxine et une I.A dégénérée pour une expérience déraisonner... Chaque chapitre aborde la même scène d'un point de vue différent mais raconter par un narrateur extérieur.
1. Chapter 1 : Pour la science

Une boîte. Des chats. Juste un peu de neurotoxine. The Schrodinger's cat était au départ une simple expérience de pensée. Mais la science doit évoluer. S'améliorer. Toujours. Car c'est notre devoir et que nous pouvons le faire. À l'aide des deux pinces métalliques dont elle avait le contrôle, GLaDOS déposa le chat dans la boite et la referma. Les secondes s'écoulaient tandis que les miaulement devenaient plus rares et plus éloignés. Puis, lorsque les soixante secondes qui composent une minute furent passées, le robot géant ouvrit la boite et constata le décès de l'animal. Alors, elle l'incinéra, comme tous les autres. Et elle recommença l'expérience. Encore et encore. Pour la science.

* * *

**très court, je sais. Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs. C'est pas dit dans le chapitre, alors j'espère que le personnage "représenté" ici n'est pas trop dur à deviner. **

**'Fin bref, j'espère que ça vous plait, c'est la première histoire que je poste... **

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**Come with me in deathly-crazyland !**

**Cadaveric Wanness**


	2. Chapter 2 : Odieuse machine

Une boîte. Des chats. Un peu de neurotoxine. L'expérience de Schrödinger aurait dû rester une expérience de pensée. Mais GLaDOS en avait décidé autrement, et le chef de l'équipe de scientifiques qui s'occupaient du robot avait trouvé que l'idée de celle-ci n'était ni mauvaise, ni irréalisable. Alors le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver dans l'équipe avait été choisi pour superviser l'expérience et maintenant il s'ennuyait ferme derrière sa vitre sans tain tandis que GLaDOS chercher à prouver la théorie d'un scientifique autrichien mort. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sauver les pauvres petits chats qui attendaient, effrayés, incapables de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il regardait donc, impuissant, le robot ouvrir la boîte, constater le décès de l'animal et incinérer le corps de ce dernier avant de recommencer l'expérience. Encore et encore. Pour la science.

* * *

**Voilà le second chapitre. Là, le personnage est cité, donc pas de problème ^^. **

**Je pensais qu'il était plus long que l'autre, mais en fait pas tant que ça... enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Come with me in Deathly-Crazyland !**

**Cadaveric Wanness**


	3. Chapter 3 : Restez en paix

Une boîte. Des frères et sœurs. Un gaz verdâtre qui sent mauvais. Les chats aussi, qu'ils soient ou non associés à un certain Schrödinger, sont capables de penser. Une sorte de pince métallique saisit sans délicatesse l'une des petites créatures et la plaça dans la boîte. L'animal, qui miaulait de terreur face à l'odeur de mort qui régnait à l'intérieur, vit qu'on refermait le couvercle au dessus de lui. Puis tout fut noir. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, terrifiantes et oppressantes, tandis qu'il s'affaiblissait. Le petit animal sentait que bientôt il serait sans souffle ni mouvement, comme ses frères avant lui. Les autres chats, qui composaient sa fratrie, purent voir, quand soixante secondes furent écoulées, les pinces métalliques ouvrir la boîte et jeter le corps sans souffle ni mouvement de leur congénère dans un grand tuyau qui sentait le brûlé.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**Et donc, à demain pour la suite. Enfin, là, je m'adresse à trois personnes maximum, mais bref.**

**Come with me in deathly-crazyland !**

**Cadaveric Wanness**


	4. Chapter 4 : Travail inutile

Léger spoil sur Portal 2 dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Une boîte. Des chats. De la neurotoxine. Et une machine suffisamment folle pour rendre réelle une expérience qui était au départ du domaine de la pensée. Quel intérêt GLaDOS avait bien pu trouver à la réalisation d'une telle expérience ? Wheatley ne comprenait pas. En plus, à cause d'elle, il devait s'occupait, en plus de la supervision des sujets de test, de l'entretien d'un cimetière pour chats certes joli mais totalement inutile. En même temps, l'I.A diabolique n'avait jamais rien fait d'utile pour le centre. C'était même plutôt l'inverse : elle n'avait fait qu'en enrayer les activité par des actions stupides. Par exemple tuer tous les scientifiques d'Aperture. Ça, c'était particulièrement stupide. Pas que les robots avaient besoin d'eux, mais maintenant ils avaient deux fois plus de travail. Et bien sur cette folle-dingue ne s'était pas contenté de tuer un chat, non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle en tue une douzaine pour se rendre compte qu'ils mouraient à chaque fois ! Et les incinérer ! D'ailleurs pourquoi les enterrer alors qu'elle les avait incinérés ? « Heureusement qu'elle a été désactiver, elle n'apportait rien à Aperture ! », pensa Wheatley en arrosant les fleurs du cimetière des chats. Si il avait ouvert les boîtes servant de tombes, il aurait pu constater qu'elles étaient vides. Mais sans doute n'aurait-il pas compris qu'on lui donnait du travail inutile pour l'occuper pendant que les autres robots agissaient pour la science.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

A demain donc, en espérant que ça vous a plu. Que tout les chapitres vous ont plu.

Cadaveric Wanness


	5. Chapter 5 : Après la mort

Une boîte. Des chats. Du poison. Une expérience de pensée n'est pas faire pour être réalisée mais pour faire réfléchir. Pourtant une machine intelligente nommée GLaDOS en a décidé autrement et a réalisé l'expérience de Schrodinger. Elle place donc tour à tour plusieurs chats dans une boîte avec une fiole de poison et laisse s'écouler les soixante secondes vraisemblablement nécessaires pour cette expérience puis constate à chaque fois le décès de l'animal. Alors elle brûle sa dépouille et recommence. Encore et encore. Peut-on donner à cela le nom de science ?

* * *

**Avant dernier chapitre, bouh, c'est triste. Et, désolée pour le retard.**

**Très court, pas trop j'espère. **

**'Fin voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! **

**A demain, si je peux poster.**

**Cadaveric Wanness**


	6. Chapter 6 : La petite pièce sombre

**L'action se situe pendant l'histoire du jeu Portal 2.**

* * *

Chell pénétra dans une petite pièce sombre des anciens locaux d'Aperture. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait un grand miroir qui, à mieux y regarder, était sans doute une vitre sans tain permettant aux scientifiques de superviser l'expérience s'étant déroulé dans la petite pièce sombre. Au centre de cette pièce trônait une boîte vide au dessus de laquelle pendaient deux pinces métalliques, les mêmes que celles que Chell avait pu voir en train d'écraser Wheatley, seule créature plus ou moins intelligente à avoir témoigner de la sympathie à la jeune fille depuis bien longtemps. Près du mur du fond se trouvait un conduit menant à l'incinérateur. Tout en fixant la boîte qui avait pris d'étranges couleurs verdâtres au cours des années, Chell repensa au dessin peint sur le mur de la cachette qu'elle avait trouvé dans une salle de test, celui où un chat sautait hors d'une boîte sur laquelle figurait la mention « unreason ». Elle ignorait totalement l'expérience que GLaDOS avait bien pu faire dans cette pièce, mais elle savait que cela comportait des chats et que c'était sans doute une autre preuve de la cruauté du robot qui prétendait agir pour la science. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine d'ouvrir la boîte, mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu constater que le corps du dernier chat n'avait pas était incinéré. Peut-être GLaDOS avait-elle subitement compris que cette expérience n'apportait rien à la science ?

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre... snif comme c'est triste, sortez les mouchoirs !**

**...**

**Nan ? bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Oserai-je demander des review ? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos impressions sur ce texte. Même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul, enfin, à condition d'avoir des arguments...**

**Bref, cette histoire étant fini, il faudrait que je pense à en écrire une autre...**

**Bye.**

**Cadaveric Wanness**


End file.
